


전원우 x 김민규; meanie drabbles

by kugashuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, but that's it, i think, other svt members too, the first chapter is badly written sex, the last time i updated this was 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugashuu/pseuds/kugashuu
Summary: pls ignore thisi'm just transferring this over from aff





	1. index

1\. it's all worth it  
2\. dangerous  
3\. love & basketball  
4\. intolerable


	2. it's all worth it

With Seventeen's debut approaching closer and closer, the hours spent at the practice room increased. The choreography, the vocals, everything has to be perfect to live up to the expectation bestowed upon them by the bosses, the trainers, the fans. Dark circles deepen under their eyebags and sweats dampen their backs as Soonyoung hollers out "Again!" when someone made a mistake with the dance; as Jihoon quietly reprimands another member for messing up on a note; as Doogi PD talk to them over and over about how important this debut means. It's tiring, but it's all worth it when they all think of the years they have spent training just for standing on stage, how much they've sacrifice for this dream, the tears shed when someone - another one - decides to leave.

It's during these times that it's hard for Mingyu and Wonwoo to find time alone.

The little moments that they can spare together are reduced to quick touches, small pecks on the lips, a brief hug, a nip on the ear. It lasts for mere seconds before they get separated again, Mingyu to the recording room and Wonwoo off to practicing the choreography. Their hearts burn and yearn for the comfort of the other person, but they just can't afford to be selfish. Not when debut is so close to their grasps. Both of them know it will all be worth it later, when they can have all the time to themselves, exploring and re-mapping each other again. It's just that now is not the perfect time.

But it's also during these times that an opportunity would eventually present itself. 

Seventeen gets a rare day off on a warm Saturday, a gift from the trainers for having working so hard. It was only right that they get a small reward before plunging right back in to work. The group collectively let out strings of thank-yous at Doogi PD, who smiles and told them to enjoy their day off before leaving the dorm. Seungcheol announced that they all get their own time to themselves and will come back together for dinner, himself ready to hit the sheets and get a needed sleep. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other when no one notices, the contact managing to convey the desires and emotions that are waiting to be satisfied. Wonwoo bites his lips and directs his gaze somewhere else; Mingyu smirks and hides it behind the sleeves of his shirt.

They waited until everyone else have dispersed off to different locations before Mingyu gingerly tugs Wonwoo to their shared bedroom, locking the door to make sure that no one will be able to disturb them. The two have a few hours to themselves, enough to fulfill the needs that have been bothering them for so long. It wasn't long before Mingyu got Wonwoo lying on the bed, his tall frame hovering above the other's. Their lips are connected together in a passionate, dizzying kiss that left Wonwoo breathless and Mingyu's eyes darken with pure desire. The taller boy wasted no time, lips moving down to his lover's neck and sucking on it, marking his property again but not enough to leave a bruise. God knows what could be waiting for them if anyone ever spots a hickey. Mingyu slips his hand under Wonwoo's thin t-shirt, the contrast in temperature causing Wonwoo to shiver, his own hands grasping at Mingyu's pajama shirt.

The shirts are soon dropped off to a random corner on the floor, with Wonwoo impatiently ripping off the buttons on Mingyu's shirt. "I'll buy you a new one later", he mumbled, breaths ragged as his taller lover looks at him amusedly. Mingyu's nimble fingers trailed down Wonwoo's upper body, eventually disappearing under the waistband of the latter's pants. The older boy moaned at the touch and ground his hips further into Mingyu's hand, the sounds he's making like music to Mingyu's ears.

"Needy today, aren't we?" Mingyu smirked at his lover, slowing down his rhythm on purpose. Wonwoo flushed darkly and glares at Mingyu, resolving to tugging on Mingyu's hair in retaliation.

"Shut up. I can walk away right now and your best friend will be your right hand for the next two weeks"

"Ah, but we both know that won't happen. You love me too much, baby" Mingyu pulls off whatever is left on Wonwoo's body with one hand while rummaging through the bedside drawer with the other, searching for something that could ease the uncomfortable feeling that his love will go through later. He found a bottle of lotion and grimaced at the fact that it fucking smelled like strawberry, but decided that it was better than nothing. Mingyu spreads the substance on his fingers before inserting one into Wonwoo's entrance, moving carefully to make sure that he doesn't hurt him. The elder tensed up at the second finger though, tears coming out of his eyes. Mingyu is quick to kiss them away and whispers soothing words into his boyfriend's ear.

"Relax, Wonwoo. It's hard if you don't, and it will hurt later if I don't prepare you enough"

Wonwoo calmed down visibly at that, his pain reduced to little whimpers as he let Mingyu do the work. The taller boy curled his fingers inside, grinning victoriously when Wonwoo lets out a sharp cry, back arches up from the bed. Mingyu does it for a bit longer before he quickly pulls his fingers out, coating himself generously with the lotion as he look directly into Wonwoo's eyes, signaling that he's ready. Wonwoo groans just a bit louder in return. 

Mingyu slowly slides into Wonwoo, gritting his teeth at the tight warmth that seems to swallow him up whole. Wonwoo squirmed underneath him, still uncomfortable at the foreign feeling even though he was already prepared. Mingyu kisses his lover on the forehead, their fingers intertwined so perfectly together as he wait for Wonwoo to give him the signal. After all, it has been so long since they last did this. He wouldn't want to hurt him. 

Few more minutes passed by before Wonwoo tugs Mingyu down for another kiss, whispering against his lips for him to move, to go faster. Mingyu's patience snapped at those words, sliding out completely before slamming in, head thrown back at the amazing pleasure. Wonwoo's hissing for more, his hands gripping the bedsheets so hard that his knuckles are about to turn white. Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo and couldn't help but think that Wonwoo looks positively breathtaking. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, red lips, and Mingyu silently thank the heavens for he is the only one who can see Wonwoo like this, in his most beautiful form.

Curses and I-love-yous fill the room as the two lovers get closer and closer to their climax. Mingyu's thrusts became more erratic and out of rhythm; Wonwoo's practically an incoherent mess. They share one final deep kiss, coming together with their hands fitting together like a perfect puzzle, one that was meant only for the both of them. Mingyu rolls over to the other side of the bed, holding Wonwoo in his arms and pressing light kisses to the back of his ears while they both try to regain their breaths. Wonwoo's got a smile on his face and he's glowing like he always do, the sight making Mingyu wishes that he has a camera near by so he can take a picture and treasure it forever. He'll make sure to do it the next time.

"I love you" Wonwoo whispers, delicate fingers playing with Mingyu's bigger ones. The taller boy blushes and hides his face in his lover's soft, dark hair because goddamn, Wonwoo always like to be affectionate at the most unexpected time.

"I know. I love you too, always." He smiles. Nothing could be better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in 2015. u can tell how bad this is


	3. dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> historical au  
> chinese names are used in this

the first time he saw him, he knows he has to have him.

he still can't have him now, but he's too stubborn to give up.

quan yuanyou is a dangerous, yet beautiful presence. minkui knows it all too well, but he couldn't help to fantasize about the esteemed heir of the quan family. the dark, soft locks that are combed and framed his face nicely; the sharp, foxy eyes that are always so perceptive; the gentle pair of pink lips that are eager to be kissed, but can spill the most venomous words if need to. there are so many more things that minkui can list, and he knows it'll probably take him forever to list them all.

quan yuanyou is the most breathtaking person that jin minkui has ever laid his eyes on. at the same time, he's too perfect that it makes him menacing. he's someone that's desired by many, but belongs to none. maybe he's actually a god. minkui, for all those religious lessons he was forced to attend, does not believe in a holy deity. even then, he finds that he doesn't mind if yuanyou is to be his god, someone that he devotes the rest of his life to worship. minkui vows to find his way into the man's heart, no matter how, or what it's going to cost him.  

the quan family and the jin family have never had the most pleasant relationship. a silent feud between the two has gone all the way back to the warring states period, stemmed from something like a betrayal based on the stories minkui's father used to tell him. it continues to this day, and despite the fact that no declaration of war has ever been made, the tension between the families is obvious whenever they happen to cross. he's sure that his father will have his head on a plate if he ever tells him he's in love with the son of his enemy, so minkui tries to keep it discreet. he pretends that he doesn't care when his eyes caught a glimpse of yuanyou, eternally graceful with every step he takes. he pretends as if yuanyou isn't an ethereal being, his clothes fluttering softly in the winds, creating an image of an angel sent from above. he pretends like it doesn't hurt him when he engages in another one of those sharply acidic banters, throwing insults at the object of his affection just to keep up the image. yuanyou returns the favor, of course, but minkui doesn't miss the mysterious glint in the dark orbs when they make eye contact. he's determined to find out what it means. 

perhaps it is by chance that minkui finds a handkerchief while taking a stroll around during a hot summer day. he was planning to buy his favorite buns from the best shop in town, and he probably wouldn't have noticed it at all if he wasn't bending down to pick up the coins that he dropped. the handkerchief lays crumpled and dirty under his feet, but the imprinted symbol on it is unmistakably familiar. it's the quan family's crest, a golden phoenix wrapped around the character for quan. minkui picks it up, his heart beating rapidly at what this could possibly means. this might as well be his best chance yet to talk to yuanyou. they might be able to have an actual conversation, something that doesn't pertain to mere insults. on the other hand, he supposes he would be looked upon with cold eyes, if he doesn't already have bruises and cuts on his body. 

it doesn't hurt to try. 

\---

what he said he wants to do and what he's really doing is very different from each other. minkui's standing outside of the quan estate, the handkerchief in his hand as he paced around incessantly. he managed to get rid of his servants after telling them he was planning to visit a friend, but now that he's here alone, minkui isn't sure what he should say. what if he doesn't even get to meet yuanyou? a servant of the family could easily alert others of his presence, or worse, the head of the quan family would deliver his head back to his father. minkui considered chicken out at the last minute, but of course life never goes his way.

"may i know what business you have here today?" a deep voice whispered into his ears, causing the tall boy to scream in a very unmanly fashion. he turns around to see yuanyou, who's on his tiptoes and looking too amused for his usual stoic facade. his trusted servant stands behind him, body ready in an attack position and minkui knows that if he makes a mistake, he's gone.

"it is fine, zhixun. go in first, i will join you later in the garden." yuanyou calmly said to the servant, who obeyed even though he still look skeptical of the jin family's heir. yuanyou waits until they're both alone before he turns to minkui, foxy eyes deeply observing the person in front of him. minkui did not fail to notice the same mysterious glint that appears again.

"i should say i'm honored to be meeting the eldest son of the jin family. i suppose you have something to do here, though i doubt it considering the relations of our two families." yuanyou's face is passive as always, but the teasing tone in his voice tells minkui otherwise. the latter wills to calm down his palpitating heart and holds up the handkerchief.

"i saw this today while taking a walk downtown. maybe one of your servants dropped it? it is your family symbol, is it not?" the other nods in return, prompting minkui to continue. "well, i just thought that perhaps i should return it, that's all. you didn't think that my father would send me here to spy on your family, did you?"

"of course not." yuanyou gingerly picks the handkerchief out of the taller boy's hand and laughs. it's the first time minkui has heard his laugh and he swear to his non-religious self it sounds like choruses of angels singing. "the servants would have gotten to you first before you can weasel out any useful information for your family. anyway, if there is nothing else, you should leave now. it would not be pleasant if my father sees you here." yuanyou turns to open the gate but minkui's hand shot out, grabbing the other's arm in a moment of impulsiveness.

"yes?"

"go out with me." minkui blurts out before he can think about what he's saying and he literally wants to slap himself in the face. yuanyou stares at him like he thinks minkui's gone insane. 

"what do you mean?" the quan's eldest son inquired uncertainly, and minkui scrambles to try to be cohesive.

"ah.. well... you see, i think that this feud between our families have been going on for too long and it's about time to mend it up. what better way to start by having the sons becoming friends, right?"

"are you suggesting a date, jin minkui?" the amusement is back in yuanyou's voice again and minkui would've breathed a sigh of relief, if not for the fact that the other just called his full name. he's also aware that the distance between them just got much closer, and he's just about to choke on thin air. he ignores his nervousness and puts up a playful front instead.

"i never said it was a date, but if you want it to, it can be. there will be a water puppet show coming in a few weeks so we can go there. i also know an excellent place that sells amazing buns, perfect if you're hungry afterwards." minkui thinks he's getting too close for comfort, although yuanyou doesn't seem to show any sign of being uncomfortable. he takes it as a good sign. "then, i guess we can just walk to the bridge and talk about... things."

"you know what you're doing, don't you? asking me out? your father will have my head, and my father will have your head if they find out." yuanyou chuckles, his shoulders shaking from trying not to laugh. minkui visibly relaxes for the first time since standing outside of the quan estate and he laughs along as well, canine teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"but isn't that the fun in breaking rules? it seems like we've got a lot more to learn about each other.... yuanyou." minkui wasn't certain about using the other's name, but yuanyou doesn't look like he cares otherwise. 

"i suppose i'll think about your offer, but don't dwell on it too much." the sounds of a carriage can be heard closeby, signaling that the head of the quan family will arrive home soon. yuanyou quickly pushes minkui to a far corner and winks. "go", he whispered before running off to greet his father.

minkui feels his cheeks heating up when he's finally alone, his head spinning at what had just happened between them. 

quan yuanyou is too dangerous indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who speaks chinese pls let me know if that's what their names sound like in chinese


	4. love and basketball

"Time's up!" The final buzzer rang loud in the gymnasium amidst the deafening cheers and roars. Players have their hands on their knees while trying to even out their breathing, some already collapsing onto the floor. A particular person, short black hair and sharp foxy eyes with jersey number #7 looks up at the scoreboard, hoping that the score is what he wants.

102 - 100

His team lost. He grimaced. Definitely a close match, but victory once again was not on his side. It never is, not when he goes up against this specific player, who owns jersey #4, brunette, defined features, and gleaming canine teeth worth to die for. Said person isn't that much taller than him and their basketball skills are fairly equal, but for some reasons, he can never win against him. As if on cue, he sees his rival in front of him, smiling brightly like the sun. Always. He takes his hand reluctantly, trying to be nice, but of course he's bitter. It just reminds him of how much he needs to improve if he ever wants to win.

"My win again, hyung." The taller boy smiles, flashing his signature canines and he really, really wants to punch his face. 

"Don't be cocky, I'll win next time, Mingyu." He bites, wiping his sweat off with the back of his hand. The boy identified as Mingyu doesn't seem the least bit offended, putting a hand on his shoulder like it's a normal thing to do.

"You always say that, Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu teases back, swiftly dodging a kick to his crotch at the same time. Wonwoo groans and slaps Mingyu's hand off his shoulder, walking to his teammates to line up in order to shake hands. His fingers brushed against Mingyu's when they come into contact again, the other does another of his dazzling smile and Wonwoo hates it. He hates how attractive Mingyu is and how the other boy is good at basketball and how he just can't seem to beat him and all that crap and oh my god-

He hates the fact that he's got a stupid crush on Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo sees Mingyu again a few weeks after their practice match. He's standing in a streetball court with a basketball in his hands, practicing his shooting techniques and dribbling and anything else that could help him win against Mingyu the next time they meet. The gate rattles open and he looks up for a brief moment to see fricking Kim Mingyu waltzing in wearing his school uniform, backpack slung on his shoulder. Mingyu looks really nice and he smells nice too because Wonwoo thinks the boy sprayed perfume on but there's no way he'd admit that. The taller boy drops his backpack on the ground before striding over to Wonwoo, mouth splitting into another one of his signature grins. Goddamnit, stop smiling. It hurts. The words itch in Wonwoo's throat but he doesn't say them. 

"Hyung, can I play with you?" Mingyu is eager, eyes sparkling when he sees the ball Wonwoo's holding. The latter shakes his head and bites back a smile.

"Why play when you'll win anyway?" Wonwoo mocks, but there's no contempt in his voice and he knows Mingyu knows. The taller boy only takes the ball from Wonwoo and makes a shot. It goes in, obviously. Kim Mingyu never misses.

"Team wise, well I mean your team has never beaten us once." Mingyu laughs when he sees Wonwoo's death glare directed at him. "But individually, I think we're equals. We're not rivals for nothing, yeah?" Mingyu dribbles past Wonwoo in the blink of an eye, but Wonwoo, excellent at reflex, reaches out and pushes the ball away from Mingyu's hold before he can score another basket.

"See?" The taller boy smiles, his canines flashing as he loosen his tie. Wonwoo doesn't miss the bead of sweat that trails down the younger's neck from the sweltering summer heat. He swipes his bangs away from his eyes and steps closer to Mingyu, closing the distance between them. Mingyu blinks, but he doesn't budge from his spot.

"Stop being so smug, or I'm gonna punch you." Mingyu sputters at the words and he wonders if he had messed up somehow. Wonwoo gets too annoyed with Mingyu's constant whining in his ears and so he pulls on the other's tie, causing Mingyu to bend down to Wonwoo's eye level. He's perfectly aware that their lips are mere centimeters away.

"Shut up, or I'm gonna punch you. With my mouth. Because I like you." Wonwoo leans in and presses his lips against Mingyu's. It's brief, lasted for a few seconds, but when he pulls away, Wonwoo can see how Mingyu's blushing to the tip of his ears. The boy is rendered speechless, frozen in his spot as if someone put him down with superglue. Wonwoo smirks and picks up the ball, making a basket of his own.

It's his win this time, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i was obsessed with knb


	5. intolerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a/b/o but nothing graphic honestly

Wonwoo only wants Mingyu, but he knows Mingyu doesn't want only him.

Being an omega, the lowest of the social ladder, he knows damn better than to cry and be whiny and expect alphas to be loyal. After all, alphas are the most powerful, and it wasn't uncommon for them to have multiple partners for entertainment. He knows, but it still sucks.

Heck, he wasn't even Mingyu's mate, he doesn't even have the right to ask for the alpha's attention, tying him down to his side so that he won't leave. They live together and have had sex countless times but they're not mates because Wonwoo has never been marked, their bond never established in the first place. He's sure the alpha is only staying with him out of obligation anyway, trapped by the fact that both of their parents are friends and have been expecting the two to mate ever since they presented. He lets Mingyu go because he's pretty sure he's nothing more to the alpha than a heat partner, when they're both desperate to see their own heats done and over with. It's stupid. Mingyu's the stupid, oblivious alpha that Wonwoo's been attracted to since the day he found out that he's an omega.

He's just an omega, born to please an alpha as much as an alpha is to do the same. A happy Mingyu makes a happy Wonwoo, so he turns a blind eye to it all. He ignores the door cracking open at early mornings, Mingyu coming into bed with a mixture of scents all over him. It makes Wonwoo want to throw up, but he holds it in. 

He ignores the sight of Mingyu hanging out with other omegas, betas, even fellow alphas. The alpha smiled so much that it struck deep within Wonwoo's heart. He loves it when Mingyu smiles, and hates it at the same time, because he's never seen it directed his way. He's had to hold Soonyoung back from jumping on Mingyu and punching the daylights out of the tall male countless times, already such a common sight that Wonwoo is sick of the fact that it's normal. Soonyoung always grumbles at the feeling of Wonwoo's arms holding him back, muttering something like "You deserve so much better than this" and he's probably right, but Wonwoo doesn't want to admit it.

"I wish I could be your mate." Soonyoung dropped the bomb once as he sits next to Wonwoo in the cafe, both of them chilling over a cup of americano. The statement lingers in the air, an uncomfortable silence passing between the two of them. Wonwoo takes another sip of his drink, the taste bitter on his tongue as he swallows it all down.

"But I can't. You know why. It won't work."

"Yeah, I know." Sadness flicted in Soonyoung's eyes for a second before he smiled softly at the omega. "It was worth a wish. Still, I hate the fact that I'm unable to make you look my way. I hate that Mingyu is such an important part in your life when he can't even appreciate what he's got. I wish I can make all of it disappear, hug you in my arms and let you know how much I lo- no, like you."

Wonwoo's heart fluttered briefly in his ribcage and he reaches out, kisses Soonyoung's cheek in what he considered a natural thing to do at that time. The blonde haired male blinked rapidly by Wonwoo's side, hands curled up tightly like he isn't sure whether to push his best friend away, or to pull him into an embrace and never let him go.

"I'm sorry, you know. Sorry for everything." The brunette grasped Soonyoung's jacket in his hands, not daring to meet the other's eyes. "Sorry for dragging you into my problems. Sorry that you have to watch me cry and be miserable almost all the time. Sorry that I refuse to let you hurt Mingyu even though it's for my own good. Sorry that I can't give you what you want."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry that I can't love you like the way you want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write angst very well  
> also this is meanie and soonwoo all in one?? killing two birds with one stone??


End file.
